


[正泰]独占

by anywaysiren



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywaysiren/pseuds/anywaysiren





	[正泰]独占

田柾国把手指伸进他嘴里，撬开牙关让暧昧呻吟都溢出来。

“喜欢的话就不要忍着。”他闭着眼睛动情地用鼻尖磨蹭金泰亨的侧颈，轻轻嗅了一下他身上的味道，“泰亨哥叫出来吧。”

金泰亨瞪他一眼，却因为眉间染了情欲而显得像是勾人魂魄的一眼。

“舔一下，手指。”田柾国声音低了低，忍不住挺了挺胯，去撞那人的腰际，“你说我能不能用手让你高潮？”

“胡说八道什么呢……”金泰亨红着眼角乖顺地舔了舔田柾国的手指，舌头绕着指尖打转，不时低声呻吟，猫咪似的跟他调情。

田柾国一条腿挤进金泰亨腿间，裤子的布料磨蹭着他下体。田柾国把膝盖抬高一点，金泰亨的双脚就不能完全着地了，他抓着田柾国的肩膀支撑住，感觉男人冰冷的皮带扣贴在他小腹上。

田柾国看着自己的手被他乖乖抓着舔弄了半晌，时不时还轻轻咬一口，眼神越来越暗。“吐出来。”说这句话的时候他声音微哑，溢满情欲，语气却温柔得像在哄劝一只小动物。

“用手，我怎么可能这么简单就射？”金泰亨松了嘴还跟面前的男朋友嘴硬，却被田柾国忽然插进来的手指弄得惊喘一声。

始作俑者笑嘻嘻的，眯着兔眼说哥哥果然很喜欢吧。

那不废话？金泰亨咬牙切齿，被人轻轻放到床上。

手指在后穴模拟着性交的动作抽插，有意无意地擦过敏感点，却又不给他个痛快。

“你丫……”金泰亨的粗口说到一半，被田柾国欺身压下用嘴堵住。

唇齿交缠，田柾国轻轻舔他上颚和唇角，金泰亨对这两个地方莫名的敏感，胸口起伏又剧烈一些。

空气不停被夺取，金泰亨被吻得脑袋发晕，迷迷糊糊地只看得见田柾国的眉眼。他吻得急切又温柔，金泰亨只觉得自己像个快要溺死的人，来不及咽下的唾液顺着下巴滴落到枕头上。

这个吻久到金泰亨都觉得嘴巴发麻，下巴发酸，田柾国才终于放过他，转而进攻他挺立的乳尖。

重新开始呼吸新鲜空气的人终于找回了一点清醒，胸口田柾国的舔弄让他觉得自己的下体又硬了几分，后穴里进出的手指也不知道在什么时候增加到三根了。

金泰亨将手指插入田柾国发间拨弄着，热烈却缓慢的快感把他吊得不上不下，柔软发丝划过指尖的触觉对于他来说都算安慰。

他自己早就被扒光，就只有被解开的浴袍还松散地挂在手臂上。反观压在身上的男人，裤子还整整齐齐地穿着，裆里的东西鼓了一大包。

有种处于弱势的感觉啊，不爽。金泰亨坏心眼地去用脚轻轻踩了一下田柾国的那一大包，立刻被人抓住了脚踝控制住。

田柾国停下本来还在挑逗的动作，被包裹在金泰亨身体里的手指抽出来，就着润滑液和肠液握住金泰亨的性器，猛的在马眼处抹了一下，惹得身下的人被刺激得差点弹起来。

看到金泰亨的身体都渐渐变成漂亮的粉红色，田柾国笑了笑，握着他的脚踝亲了一下他的小腿:“老实点。”

刚刚被田柾国那一下弄得几乎要射出来的金泰亨听到他这样说，委屈巴巴地哼了一声，揪紧了身下的床单嘀嘀咕咕:“想我老实点就进来呗……”

“那可是哥你说的。”田柾国开心地又在他唇上嘬一口，撑起身子去找避孕套。

两个人之间的距离突然拉开，炽热的空气温度都降下来。金泰亨感觉周身忽然变冷，看着田柾国翻找避孕套的样子就升起一阵烦闷。

他摸着男人的腹肌，又用脚跟去磨蹭男人的尾椎骨，抛了个媚眼撒娇道:“就这样进来啊。”

田柾国低头看他一眼，掐了掐他脸上的肉:“听话。不然怕你受伤。”

“你老二长刺吗还怕我受伤？”

这个人怎么总是能用嘴破坏温馨的气氛。田柾国本来就有点忍不住，舌头顶了顶腮就觉得心里腾地燃起一阵火并往下身涌去。

“你自己说的。”

金泰亨看着自家小男朋友盯着他的眼睛里像是要冒出火来，咽了口口水就猜到是刚才那句话激怒他了。田柾国抓住他膝盖拉开他双腿，金泰亨下身一凉，就感觉田柾国温热的手指又插了进来。

刚才已经开拓得差不多了，田柾国手指在他甬道里打着旋，金泰亨呼吸急促，哼哼着催促田柾国。

看准备得差不多了，田柾国也没脱裤子，拉下拉链扯了内裤就让尺寸非常可观的性器弹了出来。金泰亨余光撇到那东西，悄悄咽了口口水，被田柾国捕捉到这个小动作之后别开脸。

“哥。”田柾国把性器抵在入口，伸手捏住金泰亨的下巴迫使他转过头来看着自己，“看着我。”

在床上还要叫哥。明明平常都会有意无意地不这样叫了，床上偏偏又这样。在床上被田柾国叫哥哥的时候，金泰亨心底总会升起莫名的快感。也许田柾国也就是吃准了他这点吧。

巨大性器一寸寸挺入，最后完全没入，被金泰亨的后穴吞得一分不剩。田柾国发出一声满足的喟叹，抬眼就看见金泰亨还因为被进入而屏着呼吸。

田柾国看他那被快感弄得不知如何是好的样子觉得很可爱，俯身亲吻他的脸颊轻声笑他:“该吐气了，泰亨。”

浑身燥热都涌往下体，滚烫的肠壁包裹着粗大的性器。金泰亨回过神来将视线重新聚焦，就看到田柾国鬓角的一滴汗水滑下。

恋人蹙着眉，掐住了他的腰，挺直腰板就开始缓缓挺动。

没有了套子阻隔，田柾国第一次确切感受到金泰亨的温度与柔软，他退出去一分，湿软的肠肉挤上来挽留一分；他进入，后穴假意推拒却又紧紧包裹。金泰亨下意识配合他的节奏来夹紧与放松。田柾国快被快感逼疯了。

所以我才不想答应他不带套。

田柾国放慢了速度，低头去亲吻金泰亨曲起的膝盖，低声抱怨:“都怪你。”

金泰亨被他的眼神逼得面红耳赤，抬手咬住虎口试图咽下甜腻的呻吟。

田柾国的性器在他身体里进出。光是这个概念就够他尖叫出声。对方的性器在他肠道内不停开拓，时不时准确地擦过敏感点，过电般的快感在血管间穿梭，他甚至能感觉到田柾国的形状。

田柾国的形状……他被这个想法吓了一跳，伸手按了按自己的肚子，抬头看着田柾国:“你在这里啊……”

身下的人眼角发红，刚刚被吻过的嘴唇湿润艳红，他按压小腹的力道甚至真的有点传递到自己的性器上。

“柾国在我里面啊……”看他被操得泪眼朦胧，还不清不楚地说着这些话，田柾国觉得脑子和下身都要一起炸了。

他轻声骂了一句脏话，按住金泰亨就开始狠命摆动腰胯。被逼急了的田柾国收紧腹部，狠命撞击，一下一下都撞在金泰亨那要命的敏感点上。

快感的潮水一波接着一波，金泰亨几乎无法喘息。田柾国大开大合，每一次都退到只留下龟头还在后穴里，然后用力捅进来，性器摩擦肠壁的快感让他根本无法控制地喘息起来。

“哈……啊……柾国，柾国……”他不停念叨恋人的名字，因为除此之外他能想到的就只有些淫乱的下流话。在快感里沉浮的金泰亨最后把握住了一点自尊心。如果不是拼命叫他的名字的话，也许下一秒就要说出“你要操死我了”这样的句子。

挺翘的臀部迎合着性器进出的节奏，田柾国抓紧金泰亨的手腕不住地喘息。

他的嘴唇贴紧金泰亨的胸口，终于摸索到那片地方。他能感觉到那皮肤下剧烈的心跳。

田柾国深吸一口气，将一个吻痕落在金泰亨最接近心脏的皮肤上。

接着逐渐向上游走，锁骨，脖子，肩膀，无一幸免，浅红色的吻痕布满金泰亨的身体。

下身的动作还在继续，金泰亨被吻得意乱情迷地伸手拽了一下田柾国的脖子。田柾国顺从地凑过去，就感觉到金泰亨在他肩膀上咬了一口，有些刺痛。

接着他伸出舌头舔了舔那个牙印，也留了一个吻痕在那里。

“哥怎么跟小动物一样，老是咬我。”田柾国被逗笑了，加快了下身的速度。

性器撞着汁液横流的肠肉，窄小的后穴一次次将它完美湮没。

“等一下……哈……柾国，柾国……慢一点……”金泰亨轻轻拍着田柾国的肩膀哀求。

田柾国果真慢了下来，伸手拨开金泰亨汗湿的刘海，擦掉他额头的汗:“很疼？”

“不是……就是……”总不能让他说是因为太爽了，怕过不了多久就会射出来。

田柾国轻声笑了一下，俯身下去亲吻他漂亮的下颚线:“那就抱歉了。”

“不能听你的话。”

下身进攻的节奏比刚才更加剧烈，金泰亨的求饶被撞得支离破碎，断断续续的喘息听在田柾国的耳朵里就像是另类的夸奖。

田柾国是对准了敏感点操的，金泰亨只觉得身体里的快感像是一个进度条，一点一点向前堆积，源源不断的潮水冲向下腹。

金泰亨的性器吐着水，像是蓄势待发。田柾国看准了百分之九十九的那一刻，牵起金泰亨的手，舔了一下他的掌心。

“呜……”金泰亨颤抖着塌下了腰，全部射在自己小腹上，还有一点溅到田柾国胸口。

高潮期间的后穴痉挛般一阵阵收紧，田柾国咬紧了下颌，用力拽住金泰亨想收回去遮住脸的手。

他高潮时的表情像坠入凡尘的精灵，染上异样的潮红，咬住了下唇，失去焦点的眼里盛满生理性的泪水。

好漂亮。田柾国随着自己的心意，低下去亲吻了他的眼睛。

“射了呢。”田柾国笑，“没动前面，哥太敏感了。”

“你给我闭嘴。”金泰亨恼怒地吼一声，抓过一个枕头挡住自己的脸。

田柾国看他那可爱劲忍不住无声地咧开嘴笑了笑。他缓缓从金泰亨身体里退出来，拍了拍金泰亨屁股:“转过去，不然我把你翻过去。”

金泰亨嘟嘟囔囔地翻了个身，将线条流畅的后背留给田柾国。

炽热的气息铺撒在他背上，他看不到，却能感受到田柾国的嘴唇划过的每一处都像着了火。他在他背上留吻痕，印在蝴蝶骨，也印在好看的腰窝。

最后田柾国对着翘臀咬了一口，吓得金泰亨一下子窜出去:“你干嘛？”他的脸贴着床，皱着眉回过头去看田柾国。

视线穿过凌乱的发丝落在田柾国脸上，他看到田柾国冲他勾起一边嘴角笑了笑，伸手将汗湿的头发往后撩。

“干你啊。”

他掐住金泰亨的腰将人扯回来，扶稳了性器对准后穴就用力一个挺身，直插到底。

“啊！”金泰亨惊叫一声，腰塌成一条漂亮弧线。

房间里令人面红耳赤的水声萦绕不止，两个人的喘息交错。

田柾国忘情地抽插，低声喘着气，传到金泰亨耳里就像是催情的药。他回头看到田柾国仰着头闭上了眼睛，脖子拉开一个完美的线条。

他这副样子要是叫别人看到了，全世界都会爱上他的。金泰亨感觉有汗水滴入眼睛，难受地眨了眨眼。

但是不可以，他是我的。金泰亨这样闷闷地想。只有我能看。

他把脸埋进枕头里，感受着有点困难的呼吸，和枕头返还到他脸上的热气，妄想着这样就可以把心底那些独占欲埋进深处。

“泰亨哥……嗯……很喜欢我吧。”田柾国这时候俯下身来舔弄他的耳廓，听着哥哥猫咪般的呜咽声心里涌上满足感。

“泰亨哥里面好舒服，咬着我不放。”他几乎被快感冲昏头脑，说这些话的同时下身进行着打桩般凶猛的冲刺。

“你是我的，只是我的。”他说着盛满独占欲的话，最后咬了咬金泰亨的耳垂，挺起身来用力摆动。

金泰亨被他那句话弄得全身发软，被狠撞敏感点的同时耳后的敏感带也遭到了攻击。他尖叫着又射出来，这一回全数落在早就被两人的汗水和各种液体弄得乱七八糟的床单上。

唔，小国的独占欲。心里像是被填满，金泰亨有种自己的心意得到了全身心回应的感觉。

后穴因为又一次射精而用力绞着不停进出的性器，用一个人的高潮迎接另一个人的高潮。

田柾国用力抽插十几下，最后咬着金泰亨的肩膀射了进去，炽热的精液撒在高潮后的敏感肠壁，惹得身下的人一阵激灵。

两个人剧烈喘息着，慢慢从爆炸般的高潮中回过神来。

田柾国匀了匀气息，低头亲了一口金泰亨的后颈，这才从他身体里退出来。

后穴像是依依不舍的挽留，田柾国被撩拨地差点又要勃起，看了眼金泰亨疲倦的神色，乖乖定了定心神。

金泰亨脱力地趴在床上，感觉到后面涌出的黏腻沾满了臀间腿间。

田柾国伸手来抱他:“哥，去洗个澡再睡。”

累到不想动的金泰亨感觉眼皮在打架，把田柾国拽倒在床上就伸手搂住腰，脑袋蹭了蹭他的腹肌，嘟哝道:“先休息一下下……”

“怕你感冒。”田柾国温声劝道。

“有柾国儿在就不会了。”他说话的声音越来越小，呼吸也变得平缓。

田柾国等了一会儿，发现他一点要动的意思都没有，轻声叫了他名字。

趴在他肚子上睡觉的人一点回应都没有。

“真是……”田柾国无奈笑了。

他要起身，金泰亨睡得迷迷糊糊却还记得要抱紧了他不肯松手。

“乖，我抱你过去。”田柾国凑在他耳边说着，金泰亨才松了力气。

把人抱起来往浴室去，金泰亨搂住他脖子用脑袋蹭蹭他胸口。

撒娇呢这哥。

田柾国笑着亲吻一下他的发顶。

我的呢。


End file.
